As for an LED display screen, a display quality of the LED display screen is directly proportional to a display rate, i.e., a refresh rate of the LED display screen. When the display rate is higher, the image flicker effect is less obvious, the stability is higher and the display quality is higher. However, all the methods for increasing the display rate in the related art are implemented by sacrificing the brightness. For example, a clock rate of a control device is changed to increase the display rate, which not only has high power consumption but also has low display brightness.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.